


Lucky Man

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser is a lucky man





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: yell

Fraser wanted to yell, but he knew that was unbecoming of a Mountie. Ray was kissing him and it was so exhilarating that he wanted to yell that he was the luckiest man in Chicago.

Ray's lips were rough and chapped, but Fraser couldn't get enough. Ray's scent was all around him and it was intoxicating.

When he had first met Ray, Ray had tried to set up dates with several of the ladies in the police station and even then Fraser had wondered why they didn't accept Ray's offer. Even through his confusion of why this man was claiming to be Ray Vecchio, he could see that the man was very attraction. Perhaps it was Ray's smile.

Now, Ray was kissing him gently.

Fraser broke the kiss because even with his large lung capacity, he needed to breath.

'Wow! That was greatness!' Ray exclaimed.

'Indeed. It was delightful,' Fraser said. Ray smiled and Fraser smiled back.

He reached up and cupped Ray's cheek. Ray's skin was soft and warm. Ray closed his eyes and smiled sweetly as he put his hand on top of Fraser's.

Fraser was not one for physical contact, but suddenly he had the urge to touch every part of Ray. There would be time for that later, right now he was going to enjoy the closeness.

Ray opened his eyes and leaned in for other kiss. Fraser was more than happy to oblige. 

As they kissed, Fraser thought he must be the luckiest man in the world. Of course, Ray would probably say the same thing. Fraser knew that most woman (and quite a few man) in Chicago would gladly trade places with Ray, but Fraser wouldn't let them. 

He wanted to kiss no one but Ray and that was exactly what he did.


End file.
